A World Apart
by sunflower13
Summary: Jaime's an average teen who's become a hero overnight. Zaina is a wingless fairy with a bunch of secrets. Will these two become friends, or destroy the team? Rated T for some violence and kissing. Blue Beetle/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And welcome to the second Blue Beetle/OC fanfic! I would've liked it to be first, but I spend too much time thinking ahead. Oh well. You can't have it all. Anywho, don't have a whole lot of notes for this. Well then, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network does. However, I do own Zaina, and the Realm.**

**Zaina's POV**

I landed with a thud on a hard gray surface. I groaned, and stood up. Where had the Council sent me? I straightened my sky blue tunic and pants (which were grimy from months of prison) and flicked my honey blonde hair out of my eyes. Looking around, I noted the buildings were made out of the same material as the surface below me. I took a few steps; then stumbled. I guess I'm still weak from the transport. I grabbed onto a nearby metal can to support myself. It scorched my hand, and I jumped back. It looks like they didn't have charms on the metal to keep it from burning whoever touched it like we did back home. I walked out of the alleyway I was in, and was immediately barraged by a wave of noise. I covered my ears, but I could still hear the loud blares, squeals, and music coming from the metal contraptions rushing past. Over that noise, I could hear one more sound: shouting. I uncovered my ears and looked around. There was a group of males around twenty across the street from me. They were acting like they had had one too many sips of elderberry wine.

"Hey sexy!" one shouted. "Got a place to stay tonight?" I don't know what he meant by "sexy," but I knew they held nothing but bad for me. I quickly started to walk in the opposite direction of them, not caring that I had no clue where I was going. I glanced over my shoulder as I rounded a corner. The group was following me. I quickened my pace until I was running. I could hear the boys whooping and shouting behind me, and ran even faster. I took turns blindly, trying to escape the pack. Why was no one helping me? Back home, I would have run into one of the members of the Royal Guard by now, or a villager would have offered me shelter. I abruptly stopped running when I slammed into a wooden fence. I turned around; the group had followed me into the alley. I was trapped. I patted my arms and legs to see if the Council had happened to restore my knives to me, but they hadn't. There weren't any plants or animals around, so I couldn't ask them for help. My magic wasn't really useful in combat. I would have to fight them off with my bare hands. The group had slowed to a leisurely stroll. I took the opportunity to study my newfound opponents. Strange. I hadn't noticed that they had no wings, like me. That would explain why they had run after me instead of flying. Were they released from jail like me? They didn't appear to be from the Realm. The group was now a few feet away from me. I got into a fighting stance. Right as the first boy reached out to grab me, a dark shadow dropped in front of me. It easily knocked out all of the boys; then proceeded to tie them up. It turned around to face me; I could now see that the shadow was a man. He narrowed his eyes, studying me.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Zaina," I whispered. "Who are you?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Batman. Where are you from?"

"The Realm." The man's eyes widened for a split second before resuming his glare. The way the man acted shocked when I said I was from the Realm, the uncharmed metal, the absence of wings… "Am I on Earth?" I asked.

"Yes," the man replied. "What are you?" he asked.

I swayed on my feet. "A fairy," I said, right before I passed out.

I woke up lying on a cot. I swung my legs over the side and stood up. Looking around, I realized I was in a cave. The man from before, Batman, stepped out of the shadows. Another man, slightly shorter than Batman, and dressed in blue and black followed. They stopped in front of me.

"This is Nightwing," Batman said. "We have some questions for you."

"Alright," I replied.

"If you're a fairy, why don't you have wings?" Nightwing asked.

"I wasn't born with them," I quickly lied. I didn't want them to know I had lost my wings when I was imprisoned.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Truth.

"What are your abilities?"

"I can control plants, communicate with animals, and small magic. I've also been trained to fight with knives, a bō staff, and hand to hand combat; and I'm an expert archer." Truth.

"What can you do with your magic?"

"Minor healing, flame, levitation, small spells, and the metal charm." Truth.

"The metal charm?"

"Metal is lethal to fairies unless we put a certain charm on it. We all have enough magic to perform it." Truth.

"Do you have your weapons with you?"

"No, they got lost in the transport." Lie. The Council had taken them from me when they put me in prison.

"Why did you come here?"

"The Council sent me." Truth.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lie. I knew they had sent me as my punishment.

"Who is the Council?"

"A collection of fairies that helps the royal family rule. Every year the clans elect new representatives." Truth.

"Thank you," Nightwing said as he walked away with Batman. About twenty minutes later they came back.

"We have a proposition," Batman states. "Nightwing is in charge of a covert team that works with the Justice League."

"What's the Justice League?" I interrupted.

"The Justice League is a collection of heroes that are committed to protecting the citizens of Earth," Batman replied. "As I was saying, Nightwing is in charge of a team of protégés that are not quite ready to join the Justice League. We would like you to join the team."

"Alright," I said softly.

"Good," Batman said. "Now let's go to the armory so you can get some weapons. Then we'll head to Mount Justice where the team is stationed." I nodded, and followed the two heroes deeper into the cave.

**Wow. Longer than I planned. Oh well, I do enjoy long chapters. So I got this idea when they had they Bloodlines episode, and they had Jaime as a major character. One question: why was he studying biology shirtless? Just curious. And does anyone know how old Jaime is? I'm guessing around 15 or 16, since biology is usually a tenth grade subject, and most tenth graders are that age. But if anyone knows for sure, please tell me. Anywho, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but please don't kill me! If only because you wouldn't find out what happens next. **_**Underlined and italicized is the Scarab.**_** I don't have a lot to say before the chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Zaina.**

**Jaime's POV**

Nightwing had called us to the debriefing room for some reason or the other. I fidgeted. I hated spending long amounts of time with the team. It's not like I hated them or anything; it's just that I hated looking crazy in front of everyone whenever I talked with the Scarab. The zeta tube announced Nightwing's arrival. It also said somebody else's arrival, but I couldn't make out what since we weren't in the living room. A few moments later, Nightwing appeared in the doorway.

"Team, I have a new addition to the team," he said; stepping aside to reveal a girl about my age. She was slim, slightly muscled, and of a medium height. Her long honey blonde hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and she was wearing a blue tunic with matching pants. I couldn't make out her eyes from here, but it didn't matter. She was beautiful. Realizing I had been staring, I looked away, embarrassed. I noticed Nightwing had left the room, and could vaguely hear his departure announced. I went back to staring at the girl with the rest of the team. She stared back.

"So, what's your name?" Robin asked, breaking the silence. The girl mumbled something. "Can you say that again, but louder?" Robin asked.

"Zaina," the girl whispered. I waited for the Scarab to tell me what her name meant. He thought the meanings had some truth in them, and he was right sometimes. For example, Conner meant dog lover (which was obvious with Wolf); Cassandra meant to shine upon man (which she did with her personality); and Megan meant gentle (which she was, as long as you didn't threaten her friends).

As I predicted, the Scarab's voice soon appeared in my head. _"__Zaina. Arabic for beautiful.__"_

"She sure is," I muttered. Garfield, who was standing near me, gave me an odd look, but thankfully left it at that.

"That's a pretty name," Megan commented. "I'm Megan by the way. That's La'gann, Karen, Mal, Conner, Cassie, Robin, Batgirl, and Jaime. And you've already met Nightwing, of course," she ended with a warm smile. Zaina said nothing, only gave a shaky smile. As the silence stretched on, an awkward feeling began to grow. "So, um, I'll give you the tour!" Megan said cheerfully. The girl nodded and dutifully followed Megan out of the room, stopping to pick up a small carpetbag which I realized Nightwing had been carrying. The rest of us dispersed to whatever we were doing before, which was for me, studying in the library.

**Zaina's POV**

I mentally slapped myself as I followed Megan down the hall. I totally froze up back there. I was cursed with an extreme case of shyness, which is why I didn't have many friends back home. _"No. You were kicked out of the Realm. Home is here now," _I reminded myself. I caught the tail end of Megan's sentence, something about a library. I perked up, I love reading. Looking around, I noticed a lot of metal. I inwardly sighed. This place was going to take some work before I could safely live here. Megan stopped in front of a (metal) door, and it slid open without her touching it. I jumped slightly, startled, but thankfully she didn't notice.

"And this is your room," Megan said with a smile. I had noticed that she was a very happy person. "Come find one of us if you need anything," she finished, and walked out of the room. The door slid shut as I looked around my new room. The walls were bare rock, and the furniture was wood, thank goodness. I set to work charming every bit of metal I could find. Once I was done with that, I went to the carpetbag (which I had chosen for its absence of metal) to unpack. Nothing was in it except the weapons Batman had given me. Normally, they wouldn't fit in there, but I knew a spell that made the bag…bottomless, I guess you could say. Nightwing mentioned something about a Mary Poppins when I performed the spell. But as long as you could get the object through the opening, it would fit inside. I was already wearing the knives they had equipped me with, but I pulled out the plain composite bow and quiver full of arrows (whose heads I had charmed), and the collapsible metal staff (also charmed). I set them up in the corner of the room. I shoved the bag I had used under the bed, with a mental note to give it back to Nightwing later. I had some more spells I wanted to set up, but I wanted to relax first. I decided to pay a visit to the library Megan had mentioned. I walked down the hall, charming any piece of metal I saw as I walked by. I stopped at the big door I believed led to the library. Walking in, I noticed someone else had sought refuge here as well. I remembered him from before, but not his name. Looking up from his books, the boy gave me a smile. With his big brown eyes and eager smile, he couldn't help but remind me of a big puppy. I found myself smiling in return.

"Hey. I'm Jaime, if you didn't remember from before," he said, extending his hand. I shook it. The handshake was firm, unlike many that I had received in the Realm.

"How do you spell your name?" I asked softly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no problem. I get that sometimes. It's J-a-i-m-e," he answered. "So why are you in here?" he continued.

"I wanted to read about Earth," I said, knowing what would come next.

"Where are you from then, if not Earth?"

"The Realm." Seeing Jaime's confused look, I added, "It's where fairies live."

His face lit up. "Cool! So does that mean you have wings?" he asked, while peering around me.

My smile faded as I answered, "No, I was born without them." I hated lying to someone who I was quickly starting to consider a friend, but I was afraid of how he'd react if he found out I had been in prison.

Jaime's face fell. "Oh _lo siento_, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"What?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't speak Spanish. It means I'm sorry," Jaime said.

"It's alright," I said softly.

"Oh, I know!" he said as his cheerful demeanor returned. "I could take you flying sometime!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, um, part of my powers is flight, so maybe I could take you sometime," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The smile returned to my face. "That would be great. I've missed flying so much."

"_¿__Lo que?_ What? I thought you just said you were born without wings." Jaime said, confused. I mentally slapped myself again.

"My brother would carry me sometimes while he flew, if he wasn't busy," I quickly fibbed.

"Oh. Well the history books are over there," Jaime said, pointing out a shelf.

"Thank you."

"_De nada_, you're welcome," he said as he went back to his books. I picked out a few big books and started reading. We sat in comfortable silence for about an hour, until Jaime closed his books and stretched. "Well I'm _acabado_, finished, for today. Do you want to go talk with the rest of the team?"

I panicked. "No! Um, no thanks, I think I'll just head back to my room," I said as I gathered up the books I was reading and running out the door. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Jamie was just trying to be friendly!" _ I sighed as I made it back to my room. I knew he was just trying to make me feel at home, but I still didn't want to be in a group of people. It was strange how I never once felt nervous around Jaime. He just had a way about him that made me feel comfortable. I sighed again as I plopped down on my bed and started to read.

**Jaime's POV**

I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched Zaina run out of the room. Obviously, she couldn't wait to get away from me.

"_I do not understand why you would want to try to make an alliance with that girl. She had no apparent abilities and would get in your way."_ There was the Scarab I knew and loved.

"She needs an _amigo_ that's why!"

"_Friends are for the weak."_

"_¡Callate!_" I shouted right as Batgirl walked in. She gave me a strange look and I groaned.

** So here's the next chapter in my epic quest to update seven stories and post four stories in one week. Thank goodness I'm home alone from six to five. Anywho, we got to see some Scarab action. Tell me if you want more. In a review. Hint hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm trying to update all my stories before school starts. Bleh. **_**Underlined and italicized is the Scarab.**_** Well, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just Zaina.**

**Jaime's POV**

After the library fiasco, I wandered into the kitchen, where Megan was cooking with Cassie, and La'gaan was hanging out sneaking bits of food.

"_Hola_, Megan, Cassie, La'gaan," I said, nodding at each in turn. "What are you making?"

"Pot roast and mashed potatoes," Megan chirped cheerfully. I thought for a second. Pot roast here or leftovers at home? Well this is easy. "_Estupendo_, great! I'll stay." Batgirl nodded and got out another plate.

"Do you know if Zaina is going to join us?" Batgirl questioned. I shrugged. "We'll set her a plate aside in case she does."

"It's done!" Megan announced. Soon the entire team, minus Zaina, was gathered around the table. Saturday night tended to be the night everyone hung out at the Cave.

"Where's the new girl?" Karen asked as she sat down next to Mal.

"She's probably just settling in," Cassie said. Karen nodded, and we all started eating our food. By the time we had finished, Zaina still hadn't showed up.

"Okay, where is that girl? It's been like half an hour!" Karen exclaimed.

"We'll visit with her tomorrow," Megan said calmly. "She needs a few days to get used to the environment. Earth is a hard place to get used to. I would know," she finished with a grin.

_"If you insist on making Zaina your ally, help her get stronger. She needs food,"_ the Scarab says.

"I'll bring her a plate of food before I leave," I volunteer. Megan takes the plate out of the microwave and hands it to me. I head down the hall and stop at Zaina's door. "Zaina?" I call out while knocking. There's no answer, so I punch in the command to open the door. Zaina's lying on the bed, an open book beside her. She's asleep, her face slightly frowning.

"Zane," she murmurs. I set the plate down on the nightstand and gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open. She looks at me confused for a moment.

"Um, _hola_. You, um, missed dinner, so I brought your plate before I left," I say, slightly nervous.

"Where are you going?" Zaina asks, tilting her head to the side.

"_Casa_, home. I don't live at the cave.

"Ohhh. Well don't let me keep you. Thanks for the food," she says with a smile. I start out of the room, but linger at the door.

"_Buenas__noches_, good night," I say softly.

"Good night," Zaina replies with a smile. I leave the cave, thinking about my new friend.

**Yeah, I know, nothing really happened. I just wanted some more Zaina/Jaime bonding. I promise, promise, promise that Zaina will really meet the team in the next few chapters. Well, review!**


End file.
